dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Challenged"
"This is a really bad idea" -some scholar, before creating this very bad abomination. Background The Challenged are a rather...challenged race. They are made out of a horrible accident, their bodies malformed and weak. They have strange features about them, and are observed as something that, if created, should promptly be killed for its own well-being. These creatures have nearly nothing to help them, in face it seems the universe is against them. Physical Description The challenged take the shape of any other humanoid race, however they do not gain the true abilities of what they appear as, and are always somewhat off looking for that race (A human challenged may have an extra couple fingers, or a third eye. these give no mechanical benefit.) creatures familiar with the race that the challenged appear as will immediately know they are not a true being of that race, or that they are a mutated form of that race Society None. They are created out of experimentation, and are typically killed after creation. They are sometimes kept alive to help how little they can, or for their creators twisted joy. Adventurers ...A very bad idea to adventure, so many challenged stay commoners helping their maker. those that adventure typically die. Alignment and Religion Many challenged are neutral, but some may choose to become good or evil. They are born no way along the good/evil axis. However, due to their nature, many more challenged are chaotic opposed to lawful. The Challenged would typically worship Lamashtu, seeing as their monstrous disfigured nature may be her will. Racial Traits (-14? rp) Aberration (3 rp): Challenged are an abomination to nature itself -darkvision 60 ft -breathes eat and sleeps Languages: Common, and nothing more. Mixed Weakness (-3 rp): +2 dex, -2 str, -4 con. OR +2 int, -2 wis, -4 cha Light Blindness (-2 rp): blinded the first round of exposure to bright light, dazzled for as long as they remain in it Elemental Vulnerability, Yes. (-8 rp): Challenged are vulnerable to acid, electric, fire, and cold damage. Negative Energy Affinity (-1 rp): Healed by negative energy, harmed by positive Hourglass Immunity (? rp): Hourglasses can not be used to turn into or out of the challenged. Template Immunity (-? rp): Challenged can not gain templates through the normal process of paying gems, however if the template is the result of a session then it can be gained. Immunity Immunity (-? rp): challenged can never gain an immunity other than hourglass, template, or immunity immunity, they are instead treated as resistance 10 or +4 to saves to what they become immune to. Slow Speed (-1 rp): the challenged move at a 20 ft speed Boring (-1 rp?): The challenged are no heroes. they can neither be heroes or antiheroes, and can never gain hero points or the antihero bonus feat No cheese (-1 rp?): The challenged can never gain the loner perks of the leadership feat. (un)lucky 7 (-? rp?): challenged may not downtime for xp past lvl 7. Lamashtu's boon. (??? rp): A challenged who survives without a single death (dying and being revived causes this trait to not come into affect) to level 20 may select 4 races. each day they may have all traits of 2 races, determined by a d4 roll twice. these races must be normal playable races. OR, the challenged may choose a monster with a CR equal to their lvl at the start of the day, turning into that monster (retaining mental stats, but otherwise completely using the monsters statblock) In addition, after attaining the boon they lose all properties of the challenged race other than the aberration type, and they gain the shapechanger subtype. (this includes ability score benefits or detriments.)